Ce n'est pas terminé
by cherry-chloe
Summary: La traduction de l'histoire "It's not over". Charles est inquiet. Erik pourrait très bien se blesser voir mourir lors de l'affrontement contre Shaw. Tellement inquiet qu'il est prêt à cesser toutes relations avec Erik.


_Titre Original : It's not over_

_Auteur : ShelbyLensherr_

_Rated : T_

_Lien : .net/s/7118781/1/Its_Not_Over_

_Commentaire : Voici une autre traduction que j'ai faite sur le couple Charles/Erik. La toute première en fait ! Et oui, il a toujours fallu un début à tout. Bon, je vous promets qu'un jour je mettrais mes propres écrits mais pour le moment, je suis incroyablement occupée pour des raisons personnelles. En tout cas, je me suis rendue compte que j'adorais traduire. Sinon, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Personnellement, j'ai pleuré les premiers paragraphes. Faut dire que je suis un peu trop émotive les concernant xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Ce n'est pas terminé.<strong>

« C'est terminé. »  
>C'étaient seulement deux simples mots.<br>C'étaient seulement deux simples mots mais qui faisaient mal, comme s'ils l'étouffaient.  
>C'étaient seulement deux simples mots mais il était sur que son cœur se brisait.<p>

Charles regardait au loin, ne pouvant faire face à Erik, ne pouvant faire face à ses yeux d'un gris sombre et le mal qui y étaient comme des vagues qui le submergeaient. Un silence s'installa entre eux, long et inconfortable. Il se tordit les mains avant de les mettre nerveusement dans ses poches. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait juste...pas faire ça. Un « Je suis désolé » monta dans sa gorge mais la pression et le poids furent trop durs à porter et les mots moururent avant qu'il ne put les prononcer. Il ne pouvait s'excuser. Il le voulait mais ne pouvait pas. Des excuses auraient pu donner un échappatoire à Erik. Aussi fort psychologiquement qu'il était, Charles était aussi facilement dissuasif que s'en était presque comique et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il venait de prendre une décision. Charles ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, peut importe son envie. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Erik fut pour lui comme un coup de poignard. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air.

- Charles...

- Non.

Les mots étaient des coups. Charles le savait, il pouvait le voir sur le visage d'Erik où sa mâchoire se serrait et où ses yeux se durcissaient. Dans un certains sens, Charles savait qu'il commettais un erreur. Il avait lu dans l'esprit d'Erik et franchi les barrières qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. Son cœur saigna en réalisant qu'il était seul à pouvoir tout reconstruire. Une main glissa hors de sa poche, se souleva de quelques centimètres mais la laissa retomber. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière maintenant. C'était trop tard. Erik essaya à nouveau, la voix tremblante.

- Charles, je ne...

- Non.

Charles se maudit en entendant sa voix se fêler. Il couvrit sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, cachant un étranglement qui devait sûrement être un sanglot, déchirant le regard de son vis-à-vis.  
>Bien qu'il ait promis plusieurs fois de ne jamais toucher à son esprit sans permission, Charles ne pouvait éviter les pensées de l'autre homme dont les émotions brutes s'écoulaient comme l'eau d'un robinet.<p>

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, Charles, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

Ce fut le point de rupture. Sans un mot, Charles se retourna et s'enfuit de la salle, traînant ses jambes qui tremblaient jusqu'à l'étage. Heureusement, les enfants étaient tous endormis, et il ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte tout en la frappant, donnant à l'objet toute sa peine et la douleur de la trahison. Il n'aurait pas du le faire, ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de le faire mais il n'y avait plus aucune raison de revenir en arrière. C'était une façon lâche de traiter ses problèmes, il le savait. Mais la peur de perdre Erik des mains de Sebastien Shaw était bien trop grande. Et bien qu'il sentit la douleur comme un couteau à travers son corps, Charles savait qu'il aurait regretté de ne pas avoir fait cet acte. Charles était déjà bien trop attaché, lié à lui le plus étroitement que ce qu'il aurait du être et il ne voulait pas connaître sa réaction devant la mort d'Erik. C'était peut être un moyen lâche de traiter les choses, mais c'est ce qu'il devait faire.  
>Ce n'était que deux simples mots, mais Charles pouvait sentir le monde s'écrouler.<p>

* * *

><p>« C'est terminé. »<p>

Malgré la simplicité de ces deux mots, il sentit son cœur se faire transpercer. Ces mots avaient le pouvoir de briser son monde à l'instant même, mais pour le moment, il avait essayé de maintenir une mine passive. Cependant, le « langage » corporel ne trompait pas. Le creux entre ses sourcils s'approfondissait, ainsi que les traits du coin de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir les larmes le long de ses paupières, les cachant derrière des battements de cils. Erik avait remarqué le bref regard de Charles dans sa direction et la part de ses lèvres qui voulaient lui délivrer des mots sans pour autant les dire. Même pas une seconde plus tard, le regard de Charles dériva sur le mur, les mains tremblantes glissant dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Le silence entre eux s'attardait de temps en temps, inconfortable. Charles ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais ne dit rien. Erik voulut penser qu'il allait se reprendre, que cette conversation était juste une grosse blague. Mais elle ne vint jamais.

- Charles...

Erik prit la parole, tendant la main vers le télépathe, tentant désespérément de l'atteindre.

_S'il te plaît Charles, ne fait pas ça. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça._

Sa voix tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas la contrôler.

- Non.

Le ton de Charles était ferme, et renfermait cependant tant d'émotions qu'Erik ne pouvait identifier lequel il avait eu l'intention de montrer. La mâchoire serrée, Erik reçut le mot comme une vague. Ses yeux sombres s'étrécirent, les doigts se serrant et se dé-serrant par réflexe. Il jeta une regard vers la cheminée, voyant du coin de l'œil Charles lever la main vers lui mais qui la laissa retomber mollement.

_S'il te plaît, dit ce que tu penses, j'ai besoin de l'entendre._

- Charles, je ne...

Il tenta de continuer sa phrase mais Charles ne le laissa pas finir.

- Non.

Sa voix était d'un octave plus fort qu'avant, et cette fois, on ressentait surtout la colère. Presque instantanément après, Charles mit sa main devant sa bouche, tentant d'étouffer un sanglot pour maintenir un semblant de self-contrôle devant Erik.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, Charles, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

Ses pensées galopaient, si vite qu'il ne pouvait garder le rythme. Il sentit une faible présence à l'arrière de son esprit, devinant que Charles était en train d'entrer en lui psychologiquement. Erik retint un commentaire sur la promesse de son ami à ne jamais lire en lui. Il avait d'autres soucis. Il voulait que tout s'en aille. Il voulait juste être présent à un autre cauchemar... Erik s'efforça de cacher ses larmes mais en vain. Deux perles finirent par rouler sur ses joues. Ce fut le moment où Charles se détourna, le laissant dans la chambre, seul. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte claqua qu'Erik se dévida de ses sanglots si longtemps retenus, portant ses mains à ses yeux. Il s'affaissa sur le bord de son lit, enfouissant son visage entre ses deux poings. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les pas de Charles qui dévalait les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.  
>La seule question qu'il pouvait penser était : « <em>Pourquoi ?<em> »

* * *

><p>La douleur était plus réelle et crue que tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer lors de son existence. Il se sentait oppressé. L'air de la pièce fut soudain étouffant. Même ici, loin et en toute sécurité dans sa propre chambre, il pouvait encore entendre les « <em>Pourquoi ?<em> » qui tourbillonnait dans l'esprit d'Erik. Charles ne pouvait oublier le dernier souvenirs de son ami, qu'il avait aperçu avant de sortir : Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, les mains se crispant pour les cacher... Il voulait se débarrasser de lui. De ce souvenir. Tourner sa propre capacité vers lui et effacer de son esprit chaque moment passé avec Erik. De toutes les nuits et de tous les jours qu'ils ont passé ensemble, dans le bonheur. Mais il était trop égoïste pour faire une telle chose. Il voulait s'accrocher à eux autant qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Charles sentit un sanglot monter dans sa poitrine et essaya de le ravaler. En vain.  
>Il fut heureux que sa chambre soit séparées de celles des autres, de peur que l'un deux l'aurait entendu et se serait réveillé. Bien qu'il ait toujours essayé d'être un pilier de force, il doutait qu'il puisse se ressaisir assez bien pour les enfants. Peut être demain. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, il était tout simplement allé trop loin. Perdu dans la douleur.<p>

Quelque chose autours de lui bougeait. Il leva les yeux. Le presse-papier en métal de son bureau était secoué de spasme. Il pouvait même sentir le cadre de son lit pratiquement bourdonner. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer trop fort pour sentir Erik et il sentit de nouveau son cœur souffrir, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Le métal dans sa chambre continuait de bouger, faisant trembler le bâtiment avec une grande férocité. Charles sentit alors qu'il avait poussé la balance trop loin, redonnant à Erik la mentalité qu'il avait à l'origine.

- Charles ?

Raven... Elle avait peur. On pouvait le sentir dans le son de sa voix. Elle frappa plus rapidement, trois coups secs sur la porte. Charles sut alors qu'il ne pouvait lui tourner le dos.

- Charles, s'il te plait, laisse moi rentrer. Quelque chose ne va pas Charles !

Elle fit éclater la porte, puis, les yeux écarquillés, ouvrit la bouche en O. Pendant un moment, elle se figea, prise entre l'incrédulité et la peur totale. La jeune fille se déplaça finalement, tombant à genoux sur le plancher, à côté de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas y être mais il était évident que ses jambes avaient refusés de le déplacer jusqu'au lit, le laissant sur le sol. Ce fut avec des yeux flous qu'il vit Raven tendre la main et la placer sur son épaule.

- Charles ?

Elle avait toujours dix-sept ans, inquiète pour son frère et incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un moment que c'était le silence, coupés de temps en temps par les soupirs qui quittaient les lèvres d'Erik. Il était resté planté sur le bord du lit, regardant distraitement la cheminée, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Que pouvait-il faire ? Pourrait-il convaincre Charles de reconsidérer sa décision de mettre fin à leur relation ? Elle avait pourtant été bonne, ou tout au moins, c'est ce que Erik pensait. Avant que Charles ne décide de rompre, il avait exprimé sa préoccupation envers Shaw. Il doutait du résultat positif de la confrontation. Charles pensait qu'ils se blesseraient, voire, se feraient tuer. Mais l'attitude arrogante d'Erik avant donné tort au télépathe, lui disant qu'il serait assez fort pour se battre. Il était déterminé à être le vainqueur de ce combat. Cependant, même confiant, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en être sur.<p>

Il voulait que Charles soit à ses côtés.  
>Il voulait que Charles reste avec lui, malgré ce qu'il se passera.<br>Mais il avait peur que ce soit trop tard.  
>Charles avait pris son parti.<p>

Erik serra les dents, crispant ses poings dans les draps du lit. La colère montait lentement, rampant jusqu'à la surface. Il pouvait entendre des palpitations dans sa tête, comme si il était ivre de rage. Les poignées de portes se secouèrent dans tout les sens, la literie bourdonnait, le métal de l'horloge avait fondu pratiquement de toute sa face et plusieurs objets se jetaient à travers la pièce, frappant le mur avec un bruit sourd. Il respira profondément, cherchant à apaiser sa colère. Mais plus il pensait à Charles, plus il était difficile de se calmer.

Pourquoi ?  
>Pourquoi ?<br>POURQUOI ?

Il serra les dents, les yeux vissés sur le sol pour regarder aveuglément le plancher. Ses mains se sont finalement démêlés des draps pour revenir à son visage, se cachant la vue une fois de plus. Un autre sanglot lui échappa doucement, et tout ce qui avait été suspendu grâce à son pouvoir reprit sa place. Le bourdonnement du métal arrêté, on ne pouvait plus que percevoir le crépitement du feu.

_Charles..._

* * *

><p>- Allez Charles. Parle moi.<p>

Raven le poussa doucement mais il ne put se résoudre à la regarder. Que pourrait-il dire ? Son implication avec Erik avait été gardé secret, la première chose qu'il avait caché à Raven depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et la dernière chose qu'il aurait aimé faire, c'est d'expliquer ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de cette maison. Elle était une fille brillante mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait compris toute cette histoire. Il avait bien remarqué ses regards obliques lorsqu'ils étaient à table et la façon dont elle étudiait ses interactions avec Erik. Peut être qu'elle le savait et qu'il était incroyablement naïf de penser le contraire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle ne lui donnait pas assez de temps pour réfléchir et encore moins pour répondre. Il la sentit se déplacer, mettre un bras sous ses épaules tandis que l'autre recouvrait le sien. Ses yeux étaient remplis de préoccupation et Charles lutta pour se ressaisir et donner la réponse qu'elle méritait.

- Nous avons juste eu une dispute.

Il se rendit compte que sa voix s'était fragilisée et il se détesta pour cela. Il pensa alors lui dire toute la vérité, ne voulant pas voir les yeux de sa sœur remplis de doute. Mais sa bouche n'arrivait pas à formuler les bons mots. Comme si il ne pouvait se l'avouer. Ne pas admettre qu'il avait ruiné un des aspects les plus stables de sa vie.

- Charles, ne me ment pas.

La voix de Raven se fit accusatrice, et elle serra la main de son frère.

- Je sais que c'est pire qu'une dispute. Je ne suis pas bête.

C'est alors que le bruit s'arrêta. Le métal de la chambre s'apaisa, retombant dans leur position immobile. Charles la regarda, sentant une nouvelle montée de sanglot. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire mais ce n'était pas des circonstances normales. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait agi stupidement en laissant ses problèmes l'affecter. Raven le comprit et l'étreignit, le tirant si près qu'il sentait ses cheveux blonds lui chatouiller le visage.

- Charles...

C'était une juxtaposition de voix. Celle de Raven et d'Erik. Charles sentit son souffle se couper, non pas à cause de la pitié de sa sœur, mais à cause de l'immense chagrin d'Erik.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un miracle si Erik sut dormir un minimum cette nuit-là. Au fil des heures et minutes passées, Erik avait failli perdre la bataille de son self-contrôle. Il lui avait fallu encore une once de la meilleur partie de son subconscient pour ne pas aller voir Charles et lui demander plus d'explications. Il avait entendu les enfants descendre les escaliers et aller dans la chambre de celui-ci. Bien qu'Erik s'entende bien avec les autres mutants, il était préférable pour eux qu'ils ne soient pas venus dans sa chambre à lui, en plein milieu de la nuit lorsqu'il était d'humeur massacrante. Il était environ trois heures du matin lorsqu'Erik se coucha dans son lit, plus fatigué qu'il ne pensait l'être. Malgré cela, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le soleil apparaître à l'horizon. Un mince filet de lumière tamisée filtrait à travers ses rideaux légèrement entrouverts. Désemparé par son angoisse de la veille, il avait oublié d'enlever ses vêtements et n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se changer. Il allait donc se rendre à ses occupations habituelles, qui impliquait descendre les escaliers pour boire son café et lire son journal. L'enfer. Il doutait que quelqu'un ne le remarque.<p>

Erik soupira en sortant de son lit, étirant ses membres un à un. Il ne s'embêta pas avec ses chaussures et descendit en chaussette, habillé de son éternel col roulé noir et de son pantalon foncé. Ne voulant pas être dérangé, Erik ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea en bas des escaliers, faisant face à la partie de la maison qu'il avait partiellement détruite il y a quelques heures.  
>Les peintures étaient tombées du mur, les lampes avaient basculées et les vases étaient brisés.<br>Quelques poignées de portes étaient sur le sol (ou totalement fondues). En voyant cela, une ride mécontente apparut sur le front d'Erik, lui rappelant à nouveau pourquoi il s'était mis en colère. Serrant les poings, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, essayant d'enlever ses souvenirs de la tête. Il passa un coup de main paresseux à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés. Arrivés à l'entrée de la cuisine, il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il vit la porte du réfrigérateur se refermer.

Charles.

* * *

><p>C'était l'aube et il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil.<br>Raven était couché à côté de lui et il fut heureux qu'elle se soit finalement endormie. L'horloge avait frappé trois fois avant qu'il ne sente sa main se déserrer, cédant à l'épuisement et il avait bien l'intention de la laisser dormir tout l'après-midi si elle en était capable. Voulant faire de même, il fermait les yeux mais ne pouvait que voir le visage d'Erik, blessé et en colère. Son esprit et son corps protestèrent lorsqu'il se jeta hors de son lit lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil lui frappèrent le visage en poussant un soupir las.

Près de lui, Raven marmonna dans son sommeil et pendant un moment, une multitude d'expressions passèrent sur son visage. Charles, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille, lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme totalement. Ne voulant pas prendre une douche, le télépathe changea simplement de vêtements et s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour essayer d'effacer la fatigue de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement comme ça. Les enfants seront bientôt là, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître devant eux en se sentant horriblement mal. Charles se promena tranquillement dans les couloirs. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte des dégâts d'Erik. Les poignets de porte meurtries et tordues, les cadres qui pendaient lamentablement au mur, le sol jonché de verre... Il fronça les sourcils et le pli perpétuel entre ses deux sourcils s'approfondit. Bien qu'il se demandait si l'autre homme était réveillé, sachant ses routines par cœur, il se refusa de chercher où il était exactement dans le manoir. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra pour enjamber les morceaux de verre et les morceaux de métal brisés qui jonchaient le chemin de la cuisine.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit que celle-ci était vide. L'idée de manger quoi que se soit lui retourna l'estomac mais il s'approcha tout de même du frigo. Il avait besoin de thé. Sa mère avait toujours cru que le thé avait la solution à tout, même si elle ne s'en était jamais préparée elle-même. C'était une façon de se distraire de ses problèmes. Courbé en deux, Charles ouvrit la porte et permit à l'air froid de le frapper au visage. Il regarda fixement devant lui, une pensée l'ayant figée dans son action. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était plus seul.

Erik.

Il se redressa lentement, fixant l'homme pendant un bon moment puis son regard retomba sur le sol.  
>Charles aurait aimé dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu soulager la tension qui se propageait à travers la pièce.<p>

* * *

><p>Erik ne pouvait pas dire que Charles était la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir en cet instant.<br>Et si il le pensait, ce serait comme dire qu'il avait renoncé et qu'il était prêt à le laisser partir. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas enclin à faire. Mais il n'avait cependant rien à dire pour améliorer la situation. En fait, il aurait préféré que se soit Charles qui parle le premier. Mais pas de pardons, ni de désirs. Un silence s'attarda entre eux et aucun ne voulut faire un effort pour croiser le regard de l'un ou de l'autre. Erik jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à Charles, tandis que celui-ci détournait la tête. Sa mâchoire semblait tendue et son regard fixait le mur, comme si il était la source de tout ses malheurs. Il remarqua alors que Charles n'avait pas commencé la préparation du café, de sorte qu'il démarra la journée par une bière fraîche près de l'homme qui avait, inutile de le dire, brisé son cœur la nuit précédente. Son regard vacilla sur un promontoire où trônait son journal, parfaitement reposé. Il ne savait pas si c'était Charles ou Hank qui l'avait cherché mais il le prit dans la seconde. Erik glissa une main crispée dans sa poche, saisit le journal, puis sans un mot, sortit de la cuisine, laissant Charles seul à ses occupations.

* * *

><p>Cela fait trois jours.<br>Trois jours inconfortables, de silences bruants et terrifiants.  
>Trois jours de regard tournés vers lui à travers la table.<br>Trois jours de visages concernés et de questions murmurées qu'il feignait de ne pas entendre.  
>Trois jours de « métro-boulot-dodo » et rien d'autre.<br>Et pire de tout.  
>Trois jours sans Erik.<p>

Il se jeta alors dans la formation des enfants, car elle se révéla être une distraction excellente.  
>Il n'y avait pas de place dans son esprit pour pleurer lorsqu'il évitait les attaques d'Alex ou lorsqu'il encourageait Hank à courir plus vite autours de la demeure. Charles restait souvent avec Raven, la seule qui réussissait à lui faire changer son visage trop triste et qui arrivait à le comprendre. Et si l'entraînement était un bouc-émissaire pour éviter de parler d'Erik, il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser les choses rester ainsi. Finalement, ils devront parler, malgré la douleur présente dans sa poitrine à la pensée de cet acte. Et cela, très bientôt.<p>

Isolé à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, Charles poussa un long soupir et dirigea sa main vers son visage. Le sommeil était un ami volage qu'il retrouvait de moins en moins. Bien qu'il essayait d'avoir une face présentable, on pouvait encore voir des cernes mauves sous ses yeux qui ne pouvaient être cachées. Il leva le verre de Scotch qui se trouvait à sa droite et avala le liquide restant d'un trait rapide, grimaçant légèrement en sentant la chaleur qui inondait ses poumons. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait être fixé. Charles ne supportait plus la culpabilité qui le rongeait, la tristesse qui le rendait malade, le mélange d'émotions qui s'y rapportaient ni le chagrin qu'il avait causé à lui-même et à Erik. Il réalisa alors que ce qui lui semblait être une solution n'était en réalité qu'un problème. Le besoin de résoudre ce problème devint pressant. Même si au final cela se concluait en un échec. Il devait tout réparer.  
>Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment.<p>

* * *

><p>Trois jours suffirent à Erik pour faillir perdre son équilibre mental. Il n'avait pas parlé à Charles pendant ce laps de temps et encore moins aux autres. Charles lui avait donné le pouvoir de faire l'impensable et maintenant qu'il était parti, tout sa puissance était partie. Il se sentait complètement et totalement inutile. S'ils ne se fixaient pas sur leur situation, bientôt, Erik était sur qu'il deviendrait fou avant la nuit. Il s'inquiétait, les lèvres tirées et les sourcils rejoints dans une grande concentration. Erik songeait à toutes les possibilités si il allait parler à Charles. Charles pouvait éventuellement réaliser que leur rupture était une mauvaise idée. Ou alors il pouvait rester sur ses positions et demander à Erik de le laisser seul. Tout ceci était atrocement frustrant. Ses mouvements nerveux cessèrent, et il regarda distraitement la cheminée. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre sans savoir ce qui pourrait arriver si il parlait à Charles. Il avait besoin de savoir. Pour lui mais aussi pour Charles. Il avait besoin de savoir où ils en étaient, pour ensuite savoir ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Même si cela signifiait le quitter pour toujours. Avec son esprit à présent plus calme, Erik sortit hors de sa chambre laissant la porte entrouverte et descendit les escaliers.<p>

Il avait tout de suite deviner que Charles était à la bibliothèque. Sur son chemin, il croisa Hank et Raven qui discutait de tout et de rien. Cette dernière le fixa intensément. Évidemment, Charles leur avait parlé de son problème et elle n'avait entendu que sa version. Mais ce n'était pas important. Il voulait arranger les choses. Si Charles était disposé à coopérer. Il chemina vers un autre couloir puis arriva devant la bibliothèque, voyant Charles assis sur l'un des deux canapés, un livre à la main, les jambes croisées et une expression terriblement fatiguée sur le visage.

- Combien de temps penses-tu rester comme ça, Charles ?

* * *

><p><em>Combien de temps penses-tu rester comme ça, Charles ?<em>

Charles sursauta (son esprit fonctionnait plus lentement ces derniers jours) et ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et était entré dans la bibliothèque. Il put que sentir la colère de l'autre homme. Pas un mot n'était passé entre eux pendant trois jours mais Charles sut que ce soir, Erik était prêt à parler. Il se basait sur l'action alors que le télépathe se basait sur la diplomatie. Soigneusement, il ferma le livre sur ses genoux et le mit de côté. Il était nerveux à présent et n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, ses mains presque tremblantes. Une confrontation n'avait jamais été une habitude pour lui, il avait toujours pris soin de rester dans les bonnes grâces de son entourage et quand cela échouait, il utilisait les mots pour éviter un nouveau conflit. Mais ceci était différent. C'était douloureux et il en avait peur, telle une morsure.

- Je...

Il soupira et recommença parce qu'il pensait avoir mal débuté.

- Erik, j'ai seulement voulu exprimer ce que je pensais être meilleur pour nous deux. C'est seulement toi qui a le droit d'accepter ou non. Je suis...

Le « désolé » mourut à travers ses lèvres et il ne put se contraindre à lever les yeux. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, risquant parfois des coups d'œil dans l'autre sens. Charles racla sa gorge pour combattre la gêne. En voyant Charles ainsi, la colère d'Erik ne fit que gonfler. Les souvenirs de la nuit et des jours précédents inondèrent ses pensées, passant et repassant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la nausée. Il courba sa mâchoire, pliant et dépliant ses doigts nerveusement. On pouvait voir Charles devenir de plus en plus fébrile. Il put à peine faire une phrase sans buter sur les mots. En quelques rapides enjambées, Erik saisit Charles par le devant de son gilet, le poussant contre une étagère à proximité.

- Que veux tu Charles ? Demanda-t-il le ton emplis de malice, même si il n'avait pas l'attention de parler ainsi. Il voulait rendre les choses meilleures, pas pires. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment ! »

* * *

><p>Charles fut contre l'étagère avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et sentit sa tête cogner légèrement contre le bois dans un bruit sourd. L'autre homme était très proche de lui et il pouvait voir chaque teintes bleues de ses yeux ainsi que la petite cicatrice au dessus de ses lèvres.<br>Charles rétrécit l'écart et se demanda un instant si Erik allait le frapper. Il n'avait jamais reçu de coup de poing mais il pensait que tout aurait été mieux que le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment._

Il entendit les mots deux fois. Une fois dans sa tête et l'autre à voix haute et sentit ses yeux le brûler.  
>Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas du tout, bien qu'il ait dit mille et une chose qui faisaient paraître le cas contraire. C'était la vérité.<p>

- J...je suis désolé Erik, je ne peux pas.

Sa voix se cassa puis il aspira une grande goulée d'air avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé.

Erik secoua la tête, comme si il refusait de croire les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Charles.  
>La main qui était fermement accroché à son cardigan vint prendre fermement le menton du télépathe.<p>

- Mais tu peux.

_Ce n'est pas fini Charles. Je ne veux pas que cela se termine. _

Il avait pensé ses paroles inconsciemment, ne pensant pas une seule seconde que Charles pouvait les entendre. C'était dur, il le savait parce que Charles était au bord des larmes. Charles avait la tête tournée pensant qu'à tout moment Erik allait le frapper. Erik évidemment, se refusait de le faire, blessé qu'il puisse penser ça de lui. Il obligea Charles à tourner la tête pour lui faire face, le regardant à travers ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Tu peux Charles.

Il mis plus de pression dans ses doigts qui tenaient fermement le menton de Charles. Ce dernier fuyait son regard, ayant peur de ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers les yeux d'Eric et perdre tout semblant de contrôle. Même sans essayer, Charles savait ce que pensait Eric. Il ferma les yeux un instants, sentant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Erik fit en sorte que leurs visages soient face à face.

- Je suis désolé.

A présent, les excuses qu'il avait emmagasiné durant ces trois jours se délivrèrent.

- Je suis tellement désolé Erik. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que les choses soient comme ça. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas... Je pensais... je pensais que je faisais une bonne chose.

La seule chose qu'Erik détestait le plus au monde, c'était de voir Charles pleurer. La façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient, dont ses larmes menaçaient de couler, dont ses dents mordaient sa lèvre pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

- Si c'était une bonne chose, cela ne le serait pas pour toi.

Erik porta sa main libre jusqu'au joues de Charles pour lui enlever les larmes avec son pouce. Maintenant, Erik semblait avoir repris le contrôle de soi-même et n'avait plus qu'un seul but. Retirer toute douleur qui était en Charles. Il regarda intensément dans les yeux de dernier. Charles était clairement souffrant. Il ne méritait pas d'une telle gentillesse. Pas d'Erik. Bien qu'il ait toujours éviter de nuire quelqu'un (il se soucie beaucoup trop du monde qui se soucie bien peu de lui), il se sentait véritablement coupable. Son estomac lui faisait mal à cause de ça, laissant tomber son regard vers le sol, en secouant la tête. Le doigt d'Erik frôla sa joue avec tendresse, restant un long moment immobile.

- J'ai été stupide. Dit doucement Charles. « J'ai été stupide et si je pouvais retirer ce que j'ai fait, je le ferais. »

Erik se pencha, appuyant son front contre celui du télépathe. Il avait vraiment failli rater tout cela. La proximité. La tendresse. Tout. Et il était déterminé à ne plus le laisser partir. Il prit le visage de Charles entre ses mains, qui pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

- Je veux que tu reviennes Charles.

Quelques secondes après, Erik pressa son corps contre celui de son amant, comblant l'écart entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut doux, dénué de toute violence. Il fut stoppé par Erik qui contempla enfin le sourire qui éclairait à présent le visage sombre de Charles.

- Je te veux pour _toujours_, Charles.

* * *

><p>Voila voila ! Je vous rappelle que c'est une traduction donc je ne suis pas l'auteur !<br>Félicitation à elle en tout cas ^^  
>Au fait, c'est moi ou je suis la seule à trouver bizarre que Charles cherche du thé dans le frigo ? Je me demande si j'ai fait un erreur...<p> 


End file.
